


Slut

by marilyn12



Series: Forbidden is what makes me slut [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating Stiles, Cheating Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Married Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Slut Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn12/pseuds/marilyn12
Summary: Stiles is in the club when someone takes her to the bathroom and there she ends up having a wonderful sexual experience, since she got married again and her husband is on the road.She will want to repeat the experience and the fact that she is infertile to feel the fluids of men within her.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Everyone, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Forbidden is what makes me slut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070600
Kudos: 17





	Slut

Stiles has been married for 10 years to James Sprouse, with no children, as both never had the desire to be parents, which is why from the beginning their relationship worked. In addition to being sterile.  
James travels a lot for work and as a result Stiles is very alone at home, so Sprouse gave the idea of his father and his younger brothers living in that huge mansion. So Stiles would not have a lonely life.

(…)

Stiles, Allison and Lydia are at the club having fun. For her husband is on a trip, Stiles was down, but her father and brothers practically forced her to go with her friends to a nightclub:  
\- are you having fun Sti? - Allison asks the man that at the moment she is wearing a dress.  
\- I am. - Stiles answers her friends. - I think I'll get more drink. - She talks wiggling and dancing to the bar.

(…)

After drinking a few drinks at the nightclub, she is sung by a man who takes him to the bathroom without anyone noticing, especially Allison and Lydia.  
\- are you married? - the man asks when he sees the ring.  
\- do you mind? - asks smiling sideways.  
\- of course not girl. - responds. - I just can't leave marks on your body, bitch.  
\- but you can enjoy this little body at will. - Stiles is a nymphomaniac, but nobody knows that, especially her husband, James is extremely jealous of her.  
The man in front of her kisses her savagely in the way that she adores and that James never does, she is already very wet and moaning almost loudly. The man pulls her into one of the private bathrooms, takes off her dress and admires her:  
\- you are a hot bitch. - She talks taking her breasts. - lucky you that I love bitches that hunt sticks. - She talks about taking your dick out. - suck bitch, suck.  
Stiles puts the length of the stick in her mouth and there she feels that she is in paradise. The man's phallus is blunt and thick, the way Stiles likes it. The man takes her hair and pulls her up giving her a wild and violent kiss. Then he takes off his panties, his only garment at the moment.  
\- wetness of tension. - She whispers. - She doesn't scream because she can hear what the little traitor is doing.  
Then he puts it all at once. She is naked and he is still wearing his clothes, so someone enters the bathroom and the man sees a perfect opportunity to speed up the thrusts, making Stiles roll his eyes, his pussy already soaked with pleasure:  
\- your hot. - Whisper in her ear. - moaning like a bitch in heat. - the lunge continues, Stiles feels everything at once, the adrenaline, the pleasure.  
\- I'm the traitorous little bitch. - Stiles speaks without meaning. - love to cheat on my husband.  
\- oh I know you do. - Then the man gaza inside her, making her have her orgasm. After he gets out of it, he sees it destroyed and loves to know that he did it with the nymphet. - ah! I'll have her beautiful panties. slut, slut, slut.  
Then he leaves, leaving it exposed for anyone who enters, enjoyed and delirious wanting more.

(…)

\- where have you been? - Lydia asks her friend.  
\- I think I'm not well. - She speaks, feeling the other's sperm dripping from her to her thigh. - I'm leaving.  
\- want me to take you? - Lydia asks.  
\- I already ordered a taxi. - Speak lying, she will look for more men to be able to tire, to satisfy her will, to calm the bitch inside. - bye girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o vestido do qual stiles estava....
> 
> https://www.pinterest.dk/pin/106186503700717535/


End file.
